Field of the Invention
The disclosure is directed to a semiconductor memory device, such as an NAND-type flash memory, and more particularly, to a page buffer using a non-volatile memory.
Description of Related Art
Generally, an NAND-type flash memory includes a memory array composed of a plurality of NAND strings formed by a plurality of memory cells connected in series, and a page buffer connected to bit lines of the memory array. The page buffer maintains data transmitted from a page selected from the memory array or data to be programmed to the selected page. A flash memory having a page buffer including a data register and a cache register for achieving high-speed data reading and programming is disclosed. (Refer to reference patent 1)